Will You Fall For Me?
by HPJellicleCat
Summary: Remus catches Sirius at the piano...singing and playing!  O  So who is the cute love song about? All is revealed in time.     Another short random drabble on Sirius and Remus. SLASH! Rated T for course language and a TINY bit of sexual content.


**Another random drabble about the cute couple of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.**

**It is also a songfic, kinda-ish...**

**Well, the song in it is Will You Fall For Me by Delta Goodrem. =)**

**It's rated T cause there's some course language towards the end and a LITTLE bit of sexual content but it's just kissing- not that bad.**

**Here goes another random story by HPJellicleCat. XD**

**PLEASE R&R! XD**

I sat at the piano in one of the secret rooms the infamous Marauders had discovered.

Many thoughts ran through my head; thoughts that I was ashamed of, but secretly enjoyed, thoughts that I shouldn't have, but wanted to anyway, thoughts that were wrong, but oh, so right- thoughts of one of my best friends, Remus Lupin.

I sighed, remembering breakfast that morning, when James had, once again, been rejected by Lily Evans. This time had been a particularly humorous rejection, though. Lily had cursed the lovesick puppy- no wait, _I'm _the puppy- okay, err...the lovesick _stag _and forced his to strip bare in front of the whole Great Hall.

When James had come back to his senses as Lily lifted the curse, and acknowledged his nudity, he grinned. "This your way of seeing me naked without admitting you want to, Lily-flower?"

Remus roared with laughter.

I got too caught up in the honey and velvet sound of his laugh, and the mesmerizing way his lips moved as he gasped for air...the way his dimples accentuated the curve of his lips, how his eyes lit up, golden as the sun, bright as the full moon he loathed so much...I got so transfixed staring at this _intriguing _boy, that I completely missed Evans hexing Potter.

Remus was so _gorgeous, _so _desirable, _it was such a shame he wasn't gay and would never love me back.

I sighed again- I seemed to be doing that a lot lately- as my fingers started to move across the keys. And I sang,

"_**My head's full of thoughts, thoughts of you,  
And I'm distracted so easy, thinking what to do.  
So unsure, so unfamiliar...  
Am I wrong? Do you think that something could happen?**_"

"Pads?"

I jumped, recognising the voice much quicker than I should have. I spun around to face the boy I secretly loved. "M-Moony." I cracked a shaky smile.

He smiled back; soft and sweet, and I saw curiosity in his gaze.

He cocked his head to one side questioningly. "I didn't know you could play piano...or sing." His voice was soft and he looked slightly reserved.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Moons."

"Yes, like the fact that you seem to have a _crush! _Come on, tell me who it is." He grinned, but it was slightly forced and there was some unknown emotion behind his beautiful eyes.

"Uhh..." I shifted uncomfortably in the piano seat, "I'd rather not."

"Do I know her?" he asked.

"Yes, you know them." I said slowly, not wanting to lie and say it was a _her _but hoping he hadn't picked up on it.

His eyes widened, apparently it hadn't gone unnoticed. "Them? Huh, interesting...it that a hint?"

I gulped, still not wanting to lie to him. "Maybe,"

Some sort of emotion flitted across his face, but was gone too fast for me to identify it.

"Hmm...I give up. Can't think of a guy worthy of your liking other than James, but that would be...odd," he laughed slightly, "Just continue with the song, it's nice, I like it."

I took a deep breath and nodded, patting the spot on the seat next to me. He sat down and I continued,

"_**Will you fall for me? I need to know.  
The way I'd like you too?  
Baby, will you fall for me?  
The way I've fallen for you...?**_"

I paused and he spoke. "Is this crush, by any chance, the reason you've been acting so strange lately?"

I avoided the question and continued with my song.

"_**I'm not acting like myself, I'm playing the role of someone else!  
And my heart's beating so fast, I can't stop it!  
So unsure, so unfamiliar...  
Am I wrong? Do you think that something could happen?**_"

I paused again, awkwardly. He nodded and smiled encouragingly and my insides squirmed. There was still that unidentifiable emotion on his face, though.

"_**Will you fall for me?  
The way I'd like you too?  
Baby, will you fall for**__**me?  
The way I've fallen for you...**_"

I played a cute piano solo and turned to Remus. I immediately stopped. How could I call the _piano _cute with _him _sitting next to me in comparison?

My breath caught in my throat; he looked so _mouth-watering..._

I licked my lips, staring intently at his.

His voice broke through my revere.

"Well...the guy is very lucky. That's a beautiful song."

He stood and turned to leave.

I couldn't bear the thought of him leaving.

"Remi, wait!" I reached out and grabbed his wrist.

He turned back and looked straight into my eyes; gold clashing with grey.

Electricity sparked in the air and, without thinking, I closed the gap between our bodies, capturing his lips in a kiss.

It was about five seconds before either of us realised what was happening.

We mirrored each other's movements; pushing away from each other and raising one hand to our mouths. Mine was to cover it in horror, his to touch his lips softly, as if not quite believing it had happened.

"Did that really just happen?" he asked, sounding as if he was questioning his own sanity.

"I am...so sorry, Rem. Oh, shit. I've completely fucked up our friendship now." I rambled.

"Siri..."

"Shit. I'm so sorry. I tried not to...but you're so cute and then you looked at me with those gorgeous eyes and I just lost all sense."

"Pads..."

"Oh my gosh. Shit. I'm so-"

But my rant was silenced when he pressed his lips against mine. Once again, I lost all my sense and just gave in to my wants.

His mouth was smoother than melted chocolate, sweeter than honey, warmer than the sun, more beautiful than beauty itself. My hands found his waist as his found my hair. I moaned, leaning into the kiss, begging for entrance.

He parted his lips slightly and I forced my tongue in, anxious for the taste of his mouth. It was like...sugar and strawberries and golden syrup and cream and something that was just so..._Remus _I couldn't exactly put my finger on it. I moaned, savouring the taste on my tongue and we broke apart, gasping for air.

I looked at him. "Well...that was...nice." I said once I'd gotten my breath back.

The corners of his lips twitched, but he looked very uncomfortable.

"Remi..." I murmured.

"Sing for me again!" he interrupted, obviously trying to avoid speaking to me.

I laughed slightly.

"_**Will you fall for me?  
The way I'd like you to.  
Baby, will you fall for me...**_"

I leant forward so that our lips were almost touching again.

"_**The way I've fallen for you...**_"

I nipped at his bottom lip and, to my surprise; he pushed me backwards, forcefully, against the wall, and kissed me again.

This time was even more intense and passionate than the last. When we broke apart, he leaned his forehead against mine and whispered to me, "Yes, Siri, I _will _fall for you, I _did _fall for you, I _have _fallen for you." before gently kissing me again.


End file.
